1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of jewelry intended primarily though not exclusively for children incorporating an improved interconnectable bead which allows formation of necklaces and pendants, bracelets and pendants, and pendants heretofore not possible by connections of known interconnectable beads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One basic problem with respect to any children's play jewelry system is that it must combine an adult look while eliminating features which while safe for adults would be unsafe for children. For example, pierced earrings while commonly worn by adults are generally considered unacceptable for small children. Adult jewelry covers a wide spectrum of shapes, colors, constructions and consequently different looks. In catering to a little girl's fantasies with regard to imitating the appearance of her older sister or her mother, a similar wide range of ornamental looks is necessary.
Probably no play jewelry system could cover all the possibilities of which a young girl might dream; however, no existing play jewelry system provides even a wide range of inexpensive and safe fashion looks. For example, various sets of interconnectable beads have been merchandised in a make-your-own-jewelry type of system, wherein the purchaser makes a bracelet or necklace out of purchased beads to suit his or her taste.
These interconnectable beads are plastic beads of various shapes, colors, and resilient materials with a male connector at one end and a female connector at the other end. Various size loops and lengths of strings may be constructed by connecting these interconnectable beads. Chains of beads may be made into loops of lengths suitable to be worn as a bracelet or as a necklace. The problem with such jewelry systems is that the variation possible is extremely limited. Typical interconnectable beads can only be connected to form strings or to form strings which may then be closed on themselves to form loops. It is not presently possible to form loops which have a branch or branches therefrom. Further, the known interconnectable bead systems are limited because they can be worn only as loops.